Dead Hearts
by Magone
Summary: Jade finds herself in a tragic situation. Not knowing what much else to do she looks about finding Tori Vega. Will Tori be able to help Jade from facing these troubles alone? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone. This is my first Jori story. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I got inspired to write this story from this idea I've had for a while now. I hope you guys like it. Feel free to give me any feedback thanks! Now here's Dead Hearts.**

"Where am I?"

"Why is it so dark?"

Jade opened her eyes slowly, looking about to find nothing back darkness. It was eerily silent, leaving her ears ringing. She goes to move but her body is free floating.

"What the hell?"

She found herself again looking for a sign of life, but came up with nothing. As what feels like an eternity, a rather small bright light appears. Jade looks at it with growing curiosity as it grows bigger. Slowly she feels herself descend to the ground. She covers her eyes as the light becomes brighter. She starts making her way over to it slowly, but finds herself running instead.

She pushes herself faster, almost within arms reach of the light. Just as her hand touches it, the whole area is filled with bright light. Her eyes slowly open, adjusting to it. Jade finds herself upon a hill that overlooks a little town. She turns and notices a tree within her distance. She turns to the tree, hoping for a slight clue as to what was going on.

Standing in front of the tree she smiles as she takes notice of two familiar initial carvings. She moves her fingers over them, only to for her hand to go through it. She pulls her hand back as if she were burnt and looked at it in disbelief.

"No…No….NO", she shouts turning to the town.

She runs onto one of the streets, freezing as a car horn beeps and zooms through her. Looking down at herself in shock and fear, she turns and continues running through the streets. "No this can't be", she thinks to herself. She forces her legs to go faster as she runs past the high school. Turning down grove street, she comes upon sight of a familiar blue house.

She pushes herself, slamming the door open. A gasps erupts from within the living room as a middle-aged woman runs to the door, walking past Jade. She looks out the door, before shutting it and turning the lock. She turns back to face Jade.

Jade looks at the woman with a semi smile before the woman walks through her and back into the living room. She looks at the woman, tears slowly raising. "Mom", she whispers in silent plea.

"What was that?", a male voice called out.

"The door slammed open", the woman responded.

"Oh I thought it was the cops again."

"Yea…I thought so too", the woman paused getting teary eyed. "I can't believe it to be true."

"Yea well believe it she's gone", the man replied coming into the living room. He held out a glass of whiskey.

The woman turned to the man in mere disgust.

"How the hell can you stand there and say that as if she were nothing? You're daughter is dead, don't you feel anything?", the woman shouted to the man pushing away the glass.

"Well what do you want me to say? I knew something like this would happen. Jade always got herself into some kind of trouble so it was bound to occur at some point", the man responded calmly.

Jade looked at her father in hatred feeling the tears run down her cheeks. Her mother turned to her father with a look of complete disgust and anger.

"You are such an asshole. Honestly what kind of father would say that about his own daughter?", her mother shouted.

Her father put down the glass before gulping down his own.

"A father who was sick of the bullshit", he responded.

Jade backed away, not wanting to hear anymore. She turns and runs through the door. Looking in everyone direction, she turns and heads down the street to her old hideout. Her tears continue to fall as she runs to her destination.

Within a few minutes, Jade finds herself standing infront of the little wooden house. She walks to the door, walking through it. She looks about the whole room, finding everything exactly where they should be since her last visit. Jade always found herself running here, especially whenever she and her father got into their usual fights.

She walks to the corner of the room and sits down. Bringing her knees to her chest, she laid her head upon them and cried.

AN: Hey guys I know this chapter is a little short, but here's the beginning to dead hearts. I know its very sad for what's going on with Jade, but don't worry I'll have the happy moments come soon. I promise. So let me know what you guys think. ~Magone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter 2 here for you guys. So here's the continuation of Dead Hearts.**

Jade sat on the chair looking out the window. She watched as the rain pelted against the glass, her mind still reeling on the information she heard last night. Her thoughts preoccupied on more than just her fathers words.

"What happened to me? Why can't I remember?"

She closed her eyes listening to the water continue to drop on the little windowsill. Feeling a combination between at peace and alone.

"So you're just gonna sit there huh?", a voice spoke.

Jade's eyes opened quickly as she looked about the room, finding no one within sight.

"Oh I'm here, if that's what your thinking", the voice spoke again.

Jade slowly roused from the chair looking about the room carefully. From the corner of her eye she noticed a small form beside her. Turning slowly, she's met with bright brown eyes and curly red hair. The girl that stood before her had a rather wise but childish like appearance. Jade backed up slowly coming close to the wall.

"W…who are you?", she asks in slight fear.

"Hmmm….no one you know, if that's what your wondering", the girl replied with a smile.

Jade looked at her with piped curiosity, before sitting on the chair beside her.

"Who are you?", Jade asks again.

"Hmm…I'm what some might call a guardian if you will", the redhead responded.

Confusion rang through her at the redheads response.

"Yea but…how is there a guardian for dead people?", Jade questioned. "Aren't I suppose to be in heaven or hell? How is this even possible?"

The redhead smiled, taking a seat infront of her.

"Well you're not really ready to go anywhere. To be honest you're too good to be going to hell", the redhead began.

Jade snickered at her statement. "Good…really? I've been far from good if you ask me", she replied with a dry chuckle.

"Really, you honestly think that of yourself? Surely you've done more good than bad…well from what I've seen at least", the redhead said with a frown.

Jade gave another dry chuckle, looking back up to her.

"What good have I ever done huh? All I did was start too much shit that I was in way over my head", Jade replied leaning back against the chair.

"I do agree that some of situations you brought yourself into were way over your head, but…in the end you always did something good", the redhead said with a calm smile.

"Look…whoever you are we can go on and on about whether I was good or not but this still doesn't answer the questions that have", she stated with frustration.

The redhead giggled, causing Jade to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…they don't answer the questions you have. However your act of kindness is what brought you here", the redhead replied simply standing from her seat.

"Wait you know how I died?"

"Of course, why do you think I came here?... Well when you're ready to remember, come and find me", the redhead said turning to leave.

Jade quickly jumped out of her seat running to catch her.

"Wait…you never told me your name!"

The redhead turned and with a gentle smile responded, "Cat". She disappeared before Jade's eyes, leaving no trace what so ever.

"FUCK", Jade shouted in frustration. "What the hell-why can't I remember anything?"

She turns and sits back down in the chair, leaning her head against the window. 

"_HELP"_

Jade sits up and looks around, again finding nothing. Giving a deep sigh, she covered her ears and shuts her eyes blocking out all noise.

"Please… no more of this shit today… No more", she begs softly.

"_HELP_"

"Stop…Stop it", she begs shutting her eyes tightly.

The door to the little house swung open, scaring Jade from where she sat. She waited patiently as whomever opened the door walked in. A gasp rose at the familiar face as he walked in the room. The boy gave a heavy sigh as he looked about the room and over to the corner. She waited patiently from where she sat as she made eye contact with him. For a moment they are both left in silence. The boy gave a deep sigh before turning away walking to the seat in front of Jade.

"Andre?", she whispered softly.

Andre gave a choked sigh before breaking down.

"Th…that was your favorite chair", he cried. "This whole place was your own. Why…why did you have to leave?"

The tears began to welt up and Jade gave a soft cry at her best friends expense.

"DAMMIT JADE WHY!?", Andre screamed crying harder.

Jade gets up and walks over to him and attempts to pull him into a hug. But her arms fall through him, having her cry harder at the knowledge that she can't comfort him like she use to. Andre turns and looks at the photo standing upon the mantel to the little fireplace. Jade followed his gaze and gives a watery smile. There upon the mantel was the picture of her, Andre, Beck, and Robbie at the town fair.

"Too bad you wont be here for your favorite holiday", Andre let out.

Jade looked upon him again with deep sorrow not knowing how she can comfort him in any way. Her gaze falls upon the little calendar hanging next to the fireplace. It was October 28, a few more days and it will be Halloween. She gave a sad smile at the knowledge that she can't celebrate Halloween like she use to. The good old days are gone and all that is left is just sadness and mystery.

The next two days go by as a blur and before Jade knows it, it's Halloween. She walked about the streets smiling at some of the babies walking about in their adorable costume. Her absolute favorite of them all was the one toddler dressed as a little bat. Mostly due to her love for vampires.

Evening falls and everyone both young and old emerge from their homes. Jade smiles watching the little ones run to the doors, excited for some candy. She pauses midstep at the sight of Andre, Beck and the gang together. Andre dressed as the cowardly lion from the wizard of Oz. Beck was dressed as the tin man, Robbie was the scarecrow, and everyone else either looked like a munchkin or one of the witches. Jade knew that she would've gone really hardcore as the evil witch, but that idea is more of a distant memory now.

She decides to walk amongst them, listening in on their conversation. She gave a laugh when Robbie finished telling the gang a story of how some girl thought he was a creep and sprayed him in the face with mace. Beck tried to look concerned, but she knew deep inside that he wanted to laugh his ass off. Andre was just talking about the time where he and Jade were hiding behind a couple of trashcans and jumped out scaring the hell out of Robbie. Jade smiled at the memory, but a laugh rang through the air. Well at least to her, cause the others were preoccupied with getting more candy.

Jade looked about for the laugh, but couldn't pinpoint anything from amongst the little kids and few teenagers. She turns to go back to the gang when she hears the laugh again. She turns slowly and freezes in her spot. Standing a few feet away from her was a girl with dark brown chocolate hair, and bright brown eyes. She was wearing a Dorothy costume, very ironic considering the gang was technically the Wizard of Oz just without Dorothy. The girl was chatting with some strawberry blonde chick that seemed to be complaining about something, but the girl would roll her eyes and smile.

Who is this beautiful girl? Jade waited as the girl and her friend walked about the streets getting their candy. Jade followed, cursing at herself for being a creepy stalker. "Well they can't see me, so I have nothing to worry about", she thought to herself.

"Hey Tori", Beck shouted from the other side of the street. Jade looked at Beck than back at Tori.

"Tori", the name seemed foreign and yet her face seemed familiar.

"Who is Tori and why…oh why does it feel like I've seen her before?"

**AN: Hey everyone here is chapter 2 for you guys. Give me some feedback on it. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thanks for reading~ Magone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, here's chapter 3 to Dead Hearts. Enjoy!**

Jade sits in the corner of the hideout, her mind wrapped on the info that was spoken of yesterday.

"Tori", she says outloud. Her mind still wrapped on the mysteries girl.

"_HELP!_"

Jade stands quickly and covers her ears as the yell rang through.

"_HELP_"

"Who keeps saying that?", she yells in frustration.

She gazes about the room, looking for anything or anyone that could have called out. Giving a rather annoyed sigh, she takes a seat back onto the chair. Her gaze never moving from about the room, fearful of hearing the desperate shout. Her mind once again settled back on the events that occurred yesterday with the Tori girl.

_Yesterday:_

"_Hey Tori", Beck called from the other side of the street._

"_Oh__…__Hey Beck", Tori said with a smile._

_Jade looked from Beck to Tori, studying the two of them closely from her little spot. Tori walked over into his open arms as he brought her into a warm hug. Afterwards Andre and Robbie pulled her into a hug as well. Her blonde friend by the name Tiff, came and hugged the guys too. _

_Jade stood there with crossed arms, looking amongst her friends and Tori with confusion._

"_Hey there lil senorita. How have you been?", Andre asks with a smile._

"_I've been alright__…um…__ Honestly I wasn't really into coming out tonight after what happened, but Tiff encouraged me so__…__here I am", she says with a smile._

_Jade noticed, even from her distance that Tori's smile was one filled with pain and regret. Stepping closer to her and she placed her hand on gently on Tori's shoulder. Tori jumped, having Jade snatch her hand away in fright. She looked at her shoulder, rubbing her hand over it._

"_You alright?", Beck asks looking at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yea__…__I just got this strange chill. Just kind of frightened me, that's all", she replied looking beside her, but indirectly right at Jade. _

"_Let's trick r' treat together huh?", she suggests taking the attention off herself._

"_Yea","Sure","Sounds awesome", everyone replied._

"_Oh nice costume by the way", Beck says smiling giving her a once over._

_Jade glared at her ex/ friend. Oh how she wanted nothing more to smack his eyeballs out of his head. Wait__…__where is this jealousy coming from? Jade followed the gang closely, never taking her eyes off of Tori, but keeping a weary eye on Beck. The gang and Tori easily fell into a decent conversation__…__well for a while at least._

_After the tenth house, Robbie walked beside Tori, which pissed Jade off a little more than the usual. She glares at the close proximity, wishing nothing more than to squeeze herself between the two. Robbie shudders a little, looking over his shoulder with fear. Jade smiled, "oh how things never change", she thought._

_Shaking it off, Robbie focused back on Tori as she wrapped up her little talk with Beck. Considering the gang was all Tori had at the moment as Tiff decided to bail out on her for some costume party that was happening in the next town. Robbie clears his throat catching Tori's attention._

"_So Tori how was your weekend?", he asks. Tori paused midstep, looking out ahead of her. Hearing the catch of breath, Jade moved to the front to make sure that she was alright. Tori's face hid nothing, it was taking every ounce of her not to cry infront of everyone._

"_Robbie it's-", Andre began._

" _I mean you never mentioned what happened last Friday", Robbie questioned receiving a hard glare from Andre. Beck looked from Andre to Robbie with mere confusion._

"_Um__…__Robbie no offense or anything, but I'd really like to leave that subject alone", Tori replied with a hint of venom and pain. _

_The gang, minus Andre, looked at Tori in mere shock. The nice girl was gone in that moment and all that was left was a pissed off hurt woman. Robbie threw is hands up in surrender, slowly backing away not wanting to anger Tori any further. She looked at Andre before giving a deep sigh. _

"_Hey um__…__I change my mind. I don't really__…__ feel so good", she says looking at her feet._

"_Why don't I walk you home?", Andre suggests with a caring smile._

"_Yea I'd like that", she says with a small smile._

_If looks could kill Andre would be dead. Seriously are he and Beck trying to piss her off any further today. Jade paused at the thought. "What the hell is wrong with me", she questioned. Nonetheless she followed Tori and Andre. Both were in silence for a short while, making Jade feel slightly uncomfortable._

"_So__…__how have you really been?", Andre asks._

_Tori gave a tired sigh before looking at him as the tears began to welt up._

"_Honestly__…__ I__…__I don't know. I feel a combination of everything__…__like I feel like total shit and pathetic. I..i__…__i didn't want things__…__ to end the way it did", Tori says with a crack in her voice._

"_I know. Trust me, it's hard to__…__to__…__*cough*__…__get that night out of my head. It still haunts me too.."_

"_Andre I wish to take back what happened__…__you have no idea how much I want to take that night back. I feel like it's all my faul-"_

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY THAT", he says angrily._

_Both girls stopped and looked at him in shock. This was a first, well for Tori at least._

"_That night was not your fault, ok? Look__…__ you're still alive__.__ I__…__I lost someone too that night ok, but you know what__…__ that self-sacrifice was to save you and I'm happy that I have one of my friends alive and breathing. So please don't blame yourself", he says with a heavy sigh choking back his own tears._

_Tori wiped away the tears that had already fallen. Andre gave her a small watery smile, throwing his arm over her shoulder pulling her into a hug. Jade gave a sigh, hearing her friends confession. _

"_Wait__…__. self-sacrifice?" _

Present:

The rooms silence begins to grow uncomfortable. Jade shifted a little hoping to emit some sound, but remembered that is wasn't possible.

"Fuck this", she said getting up from the chair.

Walking through the door, she heads down the street needing a different place to be in. Her arms crossed and a small scowl on her face. Unknown on the exact location, Jade continues to walk, her mind reeling on what was said yesterday.

A child's giggle is heard not too far ahead. Jade smiles seeing few kids playing on the lil playground. She walks over to one of the swing sets, looking from here and there at the kids that run past her. Taking a seat on one of the swings, she looks about the smile never leaving her face.

"They are precious aren't they?", Cat says with a grin.

Jade jumps slightly at the appearance of the small girl.

"Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack", she gasps.

Cat giggles, moving to sit next to her. Both keep their gazes on the children. Jade looks to her hands before clearing her throat.

"Cat…"

"Hmm.."

"What's going on with me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking me. Can you explain it further", Cat says gesturing for Jade to continue.

Jade gave her a small glare before looking back at the playgound.

"These past couple of days have been weird… especially yesterday. My friend…*sigh*…my friend mentioned something about self-sacrifice happening last Friday…and I want to know…does that have anything to do with how I died?", she asks looking at Cat with a sad curious expression.

Cat turns away from Jade looking back at the children. The smile leaves her face as she goes to stand. Jade in panic grabs onto her arm.

"Please don't leave. I need your help, please", she begs.

Cat sighs turning back to Jade, her face still sad stricken.

"Jade…I want to help you, believe me when I say I do. But…I can't give you the answers…and from you've told me, you're working your way up to getting the answers you seek for. You just gotta keep going", Cat says moving her arm from Jade's grasp.

Anger fills her quickly as she stands from the swing. Cat never takes her eyes off of Jade as she moves closer to her. The puffs of air leaving her nose, warns Cat of the possible shout heading her way.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU CALL YOURSELF A GUARDIAN IF YOU CAN'T HELP ME!? I'M STUCK IN THIS FUCKING PLACE WANTING NOTHING MORE THAN TO BE AT PEACE! YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE HERE TO HELP ME AND YET YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING!", Jade yells.

Cat stood before her unfazed, her expression changing rather quickly.

"My job as a guardian is to make sure those stuck in purgatory at least find some form peace before moving on, but then there are those who wish to seek a way to restore what they had. You are different from most of the people I've helped move on Jade. I can't give you you're answers, you have to solve them yourself", Cat says sternly, "I'm sorry that I am of no help…but my job is only to push you in the right direction, not to solve your problems. Honestly you're closer to your answers than you think. Don't give up just yet, you can do it…I know you can."

With that statement Cat turns and walks away disappearing from sight. Jade screams angrily; one of the kids running past her stops looking at her spot. He steps away from the area scared, "Mommy!"

Jade kicks the ground, having her foot slide through. "ARGGHHH", she growls turning to make leave. A flash of brown causes her to stop. She looks to her right and catches the sight of a small petite latina. "Tori", she whispers.

**AN: Hey everyone sorry for the wait, I got caught up with some things. Chapter 4 will probably take a while to post up since I'm going back to school Monday. But please give some feedback on this and don't 'Jori' will be coming real soon that's a promise. Ok guys peaces ~ Magone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright guys here's chapter 4 for ya!**

…

Tori sat there on the little bench listening to Tiffany go on and on about some crazy stuff that occurred the other night.

"And oh my god he…he had such fine, fine abs that I just…rrrrarrr", Tiff said looking out with a lustful smile.

Tori rolled her eyes, giving a chuckle.

"Seems like you had a blast."

"Oh darling I did…too bad I couldn't get his number…", Tiff says with a pout.

Tori shakes her head, chuckling at her friends expense. She looks about the little kids as they play amongst themselves. Her mind left in its own foggy, distant wonderland. Yesterday seemed strange, well…it shouldn't have been because it was Halloween. And everyone knows that on Halloween anyone or anything can be strange for a whole day. But there was something about yesterday that seemed off a little. Something that has been plaguing Tori's thoughts all night.

"Tor? TORI!", Tiff yells.

"What…huh?"

"I called you five times…are you ok?", Tiff asks with concern.

"Yea…yea…I'm still just a little tired. It's nothing", Tori waved off.

Tiff gave her a weird look before continuing telling her about Drew, the popular boy that resides in their school. Tori rolls her eyes, relaxing her head against her hand. Listening to Tiff go on again about the boy.

…

Jade stands within a few feet from both girls. Her attention focused mostly on the petite brunette sitting with her head on her hand. The beauty that radiated off of her was just indescribable. Jade walks over to her slowly, as if she were testing the limits. Tori sits up straighter on bench, which makes Jade tense a little. "Does she know I'm here…?", she thinks to herself.

Tori looks around the little playground in defense. Something was out of place; the feeling was very familiar in that moment. It was the exact same feeling she had felt yesterday upon hanging with Andre and the rest of the guys. She can't explain it but…it almost felt like there was someone else with them. Looking about the playground again, Tori comes up short. With a sigh, she stands having Tiff pause in mid-convo.

"Hey where you going?", she asks from her seat.

"I feel like walking for a bit. You can join me if you want…but that's up to you", Tori says leaving it open ended.

Tiff looks at her for a bit before checking her phone. She gives a shriek of joy, jolting both Tori and Jade.

"Wha…what happened?", Tori asks concerned.

"Omgosh, omgosh, omgosh….Drew just texted. EEIIIIIKKKKKK", Tiff shouts fanning herself with her hand.

Tori covers her one ear with a small smile, watching the blonde jump about in her seat. Tiff stands almost colliding with her in the process.

"He asked if we could meet up….", Tiff began looking at Tori.

Tori gives a small smile before rolling eyes.

"Go meet up with him, I'll be fine", she says.

Tiff squeals again in joy, pulling Tori into a crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuu. I'll see you later ok. Bye", Tiff says running out the park.

Jade looks at Tori as the smile slips from her face. She turns and heads out the park, making her way down the street. Jade follows closely from behind, watching over her. "Really…why the hell am I being a creepy stalker?", Jade questions herself.

…

Tori pulls out her pearpod from her pocket and shuffles through it. Taking her headphones and putting them in both ears. Jade listens intently as the music blasts through the little speakers. She smiles as she sees the half-Latina move about losing herself in the music.

"Why haven't I seen her around before?", Jade asks herself.

"You… left my heart up when the rest of me is down", Tori sang.

Jade pauses looking at her in disbelief.

"You…you in enchant me even when you're not around. If… there are boundaries I will try to knock them down", Tori struts her arm out to the beat. "I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found."

Jade continues following Tori from behind, not getting enough of the beautiful voice as it belts out the next verse.

"I'm so encaptured, got wrapped up in your touch. Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch", Tori wraps her arms around herself. Jade notices a few passerby's that grin at the half-Latina's performance.

"How… do you do it, you got me losing every breath. What…did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest", Tori sang out.

Jade felt herself falling more and more into the girl's charm. She continues listening to Latina as she belts out more and more of the song, ignoring the world for a while.

…

A few hours have passed, before Jade finds herself infront of an unfamiliar house. She waits patiently from behind as Tori digs through her pockets for her house keys. "Shit…do I really want to follow her in her house?", Jade asks herself in mere panic.

Her thoughts are paused as the Latina swings open the front door, heading inside. She follows her inside as Tori turns and shuts the door, turning the lock in the process. Tori gives a calming sigh as she tosses herself onto the couch. Jade looks about the room in slight discomfort, not knowing what do but stand there.

Tori leans up slightly and grabs the remote from the little table. Turning on the TV, she flicks through the channels looking for something decent to watch. Jade looks at her before allowing herself to move throughout the room. She comes upon sight of few photos on the little shelf by the door. She smiles at a goofy looking little Tori with no front teeth. She moves her fingers over the picture, causing the frame to move an inch. The volume from the TV turns down, drawing Jade's attention.

She turns and gives a gasp. Tori is looking directly over in her direction. She watches closely as the Latina stands cautiously from the couch. Tori makes her way over to the little shelf by the door, looking from left to right. She picks up the picture frame and sets it back to its original place. Though it wasn't moved as much as she thought she had seen a moment ago.

Once the frame was set, Tori looks to her right and backs away slowly. Jade begins to panic, "oh shit, shit, shit, she can see me!"

Tori looks away moving back to the couch. Jade places her hand over her chest as she calms herself from her panic attack. "I'm seeing things…I'm just tired and…I'm just seeing things…that's all", Tori says to herself.

She turns back to the TV, watching some silly sitcom about some ditzy redhead and tough blonde as they babysit for some people. Jade moves over to Tori, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch. Tori laughs as the redhead hits her face with a fish and drinks yucky sock water. Jade smiles, listening to her laugh and wipe some of tears from her eyes.

…

The TV shuts off, causing Jade to wake from her slumber. She turns and watches Tori get up and head for the stairs. Not knowing what else to do, Jade follows her. She enters the small Latina's room looking grossly at the much spread of purple that's painted all about the room. A hum brings Jade's attention back to the petite woman as she starts to undress.

Jade's eyes widen as not so pleasant thoughts began to race about her mind. "I have to get out….n…now", Jade says feeling her throat dry up. She turns to leave, but glances once more over her shoulder. As Tori bends down to take off her jeans, Jade backs up and pushes against the door. Slamming it in the process. Tori jumps, pulling her pants back up.

She looks over at the door in fright, not knowing what is going on in the current moment.

"Wh…who's there?", she asks.

Jade feeling her heart almost rip from her chest goes to move, so as to leave the scared girl alone.

"I know you're there… tell me who you are", Tori calls out.

…

**AN: Hey guys. Here's chapter 4 for you. I know that I left it with a cliffhanger but I'll try to have chapter 5 up for you guys soon. It's gonna take some type because as I said before I'm back at school and it's hard at times to write these chapters because I lose interest. Also the song Tori was singing is called Latch by Disclosure. But I promise to not take as long with chapter 5, ok. Let me know what you guys think so far! Also the song Tori was singing is called Latch by Disclosure. **

**Thanks~ Magone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone. Trying to get some of these chapters written well for you guys. Mostly juggling some essays and other class assignments in the process. So please have some patience with me. . Here's chapter 5 for you guys. Enjoy.**

…

_Previously: She turns to leave, but glances once more over her shoulder. As Tori bends down to take off her jeans, Jade backs up and pushes against the door. Slamming it in the process. Tori jumps, pulling her pants back up._

_She looks over at the door in fright, not knowing what is going on in the current moment._

"_Wh__…__who's there?", she asks._

_Jade feeling her heart almost rip from her chest goes to move, so as to leave the scared girl alone._

"_I know you're there__…__tell me who you are", Tori calls out._

…

Jade stood in front of the door utterly terrified, her body and all frozen upon hearing the half Latina's demand. Tori's gaze never wavers from the door. She looks for something, anything to prove that her imagination wasn't getting the best of her. With tentative steps, she heads towards the door.

Jade's eyes widens as the brunette makes her way closer and closer towards her. She sidesteps her, colliding with the dresser in the process. Tori jumps as the noise rings throughout the room. Both girls stare at one another, well… more like Tori stares at the wall in utter fear, not knowing what exactly to do.

The eerily silence grows stronger, and the faint thumps of a heartbeat is the only sound that is emitted throughout the room.

"Please…I…I know you're there. Can you let me know that you won't hurt me?", Tori asks breaking the silence.

Jade looks at her, her heart still racing. She looks about her surrounding, for something that she can touch. Her hand makes contact with the wall behind her and with a soft, steady hand she knocks on the wall.

Tori gasps in mix fright and curiosity, backing away from the wall. Her mind reeling on the events occurring at the moment. Jade looks at the brunette with questioning eyes, not really sure if she should move from her spot or not.

Tori takes a deep breath, before clearing her throat.

"Please listen whomever or whatever you are…I want…to…to communicate with you", she began.

Jade looks at her as if she had two heads.

"We are going to…to play a game… It's a yes or no game. If you say no…you tap the wall once and….if you say yes…you tap the wall twice or more. Ok…?"

Jade nods her head, but reminds herself that the half Latina couldn't see her. She takes her hand and taps the wall twice.

Tori smiles a little before grabbing her desk chair and dragging in front. She takes a seat slowly looking all about the wall infront of her. Jade in return, slides down the wall to make herself more comfortable. Tori glances at her hands nervously before clearing her throat.

"Whomever you are…will you hurt me?", she asks softly.

Jade looks at her with caring eyes, raising her hand to tap the wall once. Tori closed her eyes in relief once she heard the first knock. Her eyes open again as she contemplates her next question. Jade looked upon her with patient eyes, letting the silence between them settle.

"Ok…now that I know you wont hurt me. Um…are you a boy or a girl?"

Jade looks at her with a raised eyebrow as Tori smacks herself upside the head.

"Yes or No questions stupid. Ok…um…are you a boy?"

One knock.

"Are you a girl?"

Two knocks.

Tori smiles, a light blush spreads about her cheeks as she pounders the next question. Jade gives a grin, seeing the half Latina blush at her answer.

"She's so adorable", she says to herself.

"Ok…do I know you?", Tori asks staring back at the wall.

Jade goes to knock but pauses. "Do I know her? No…I…we never met before…"

Tori sits patiently, fearing the worst when she doesn't hear any more knocks. As she goes to speak, one knock is heard. She sighs in relief.

"Did you go to Hollywood Arts?"

Two knocks.

Tori looks at the empty spot in confusion. Her thoughts plaguing her on the knowledge of the ghost going to the same school with her. "We must've have met at some point", Tori thinks to herself.

"Hmm…Do you know Andre and Beck?"

Two hard knocks.

Tori's eyebrow rose once the knocks or more pounds were heard. Jade smacks herself as she realized that she let her jealousy get the best of her.

"Um…I would ask what's your name, but…wait….I'm to guess the letter and if I'm correct then knock twice. And if I'm not don't knock at all. Ok?"

Two knocks.

Tori smiles and takes a small breath.

"A?"

Silence

"B?"

Silence

"C?"

Silence

"D?"

Silence

"E?"

Silence

"F?"

Silence

"G?" 

Silence

"H?"

Silence

Jade feels her heart begin to race as Tori draws near to the first initial.

"I?"

Silence

"J?"

Two knocks.

"J…hmmm….is it Jessica?"

One hard knock.

Tori puts her hands up in defense.

"Whoa, ok. I get it. Um…Jasmine?"

One knock.

"Hmm… Jill?"

One knock.

"Hmmm…"

Tori loses herself to her thoughts for a bit. "What the hell could this girls name be? There wasn't that many girls with a J name in our school. Hmm…"

Jade leans her head against the wall, looking at the half Latina with patience. To be honest, she never thought their conversation would get this far. She felt that Tori would get scared enough and she could leave her in peace, but no. This unique and beautiful girl wants to know who she is.

Tori mumbles a name out accidently causing Jade to freeze.

"Jadelyn"

Jade lifted her hand and knocked twice. Tori breaks out of her thoughts once she heard the knocks.

"Wait…is it Jadelyn?"

Two soft knocks.

Tori smiles, easing Jade's tense body. The blue-eyed Goth looked back at the Latina with smile of her own.

…

**AN: Hey guys. Here's chapter 5 for you. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update but as I said school has been a bit crazy for me. But I will push myself to atleast work and get chapter 6 posted for you guys. So please forgive and let me know what you think of this chapter. Until next guys peaces!~ Magone**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

…

Jade looks about the room of her hangout spot, not believing what had occurred within the past 28 hours. It's weird how so much had changed in just the few days she had been back on earth.

Well the basic thing being that she is now able to communicate with Tori, which she never thought would ever happen…EVER. Then… trying to figure out how Tori is connected in any way to her, which Cat seems to encourage that theory completely.

She sighs to herself as she lounges further in her chair. Honestly she can't get how well yesterday went for her, considering she almost shitted her pants. Well…if she could shit her pants for one thing. She went from practically a full twenty-four hour stalker, to a scared chick, to the pleasant ghost that Tori got comfortable with in a short amount of time.

"That girl is all kinds of crazy", Jade says to herself with a smile.

Her eyes shut as she relaxes against the cushions of her chair. Her mind wraps around what happened last night with Tori.

…

Tori lies still against the mattress, her eyes never waver from the ceiling. Jade lying beside her (unbeknownst to Tori).

Tori hums for a little bit, bringing a smile to Jade's face. The Goth never once took her eyes off the beautiful half Latina as she looked about her room. Tori turns slowly to her side, 'staring' at Jade.

"What were you like in school?"

Jade looks at her with a 'are kidding me' face. Tori closes her eyes in embrassment as if she senses Jade's thoughts.

"Sorry…um…were you a sweetheart? In school I mean?", Tori rephrased.

Jade chuckled a little at her question.

"Oh how wrong you are on that one my dear", she thought to herself.

One knock.

Tori's eyebrow roused slightly while looking in the spot that Jade resided in.

"Oh dear. Ok…were you a rebel?"

Two knocks.

Tori smiles upon hearing the two knocks.

"A rebel huh? Interesting", she mumbled.

Jade grinned back at her and moved herself a little closer.

"Ok since you were a rebel, does that mean you were the schools troublemaker?"

Three knocks.

Tori grinned more, moving back onto her back. She lost herself for a moment going about her memories for anyone that had caused much mischief throughout Hollywood Arts. Meanwhile Jade found herself looking more closely at the Latina.

There was a small beauty mark beneath her cheek that made her face look more gorgeous. Her curly chocolate hair made Jade want to thread her fingers through it. Almost picturing how soft those curls were.

Tori found herself lost in brief memory. Once there was this girl who had gotten into trouble for beating up some kid named Drew. Well…he did deserve it considering he tortured whomever he set his eyes on. Hell there were occasions where Drew would constantly stalk Tori. Always hoping she'd say yes to going on a date with him.

Tori smiled a little at the memory before turning her head.

"You know I think I remember something of you…", she began.

Jade look at her with a smile. She waits patiently for her to continue her thought. She moves her fingers over to half- Latina's hair expecting her fingers to go through her curls.

"Wow her hair is so soft. It's almost like…wait soft…", Jade processed slowly.

The smile drops from Jade's face as she looks to her fingers in mild surprise. Whatever Tori was going to say didn't come as she looked over to 'Jade'. Both girls thoughts going in a world wind of things. Jade stayed frozen where she laid, expecting Tori to legit back away from her this time. Maybe even forget about her for a while.

But no, Tori continued to surprise her as she moved closer. Her head connecting with where she believed Jade's hand resided at. A smile made its way onto her face as she relaxed further against the softness of her sheets and mattress.

Jade shook her head to herself, feeling a slight tinkle of wetness on her cheek. She brushed her thumb over her cheek and discovered that a tear escaped. She looks back at the beautiful girl beside. Giving another soft smile as she realized how drowsy Tori was becoming.

With her fingers, she brushed against the Tori's curls. Once again feeling the softness to them. She watches as Tori's eyes close and her body relaxes further into the sheets.

"Why do you bother with me?", Jade says outloud.

"Because…I find you interesting", Tori mumbles letting sleep finally take over her.

Jade stops her ministrations and looks to the girl again with surprise.

"She heard me?!"

"She fucking heard me. What the….?! I have to get out of here!"

…

Jade opens her eyes to find herself again amongst the comforts of her hideout. She looks distant as she ponders about everything.

"How the hell was she able to hear me?", Jade puzzled to herself.

"Simply because you're letting her hear you", Cat replied back.

Jade jumped in her seat. She turned and glared at the redhead.

"Can you atleast give me a heads up when you appear next time?", Jade growled.

Cat merely smiled and gave a simple nod. The redhead leaned herself back against the cushion of the chair she sat upon. Jade looked to her with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head.

"You really are something else", Jade says.

Cat shrugs her shoulders briefly, her smile never leaving her face.

"So I take it that last night went well?", Cat asks with a small twinkle in her eye.

Jade immediately thinks of Tori and smiles.

"Yea last night went very wel…wa...hey how do you know about last night?", Jade demanded looking at the redhead with a mock glare.

Cat giggled innocently, moving back and forth in the seat. Jade looked to the redhead with slight confusion and wonder.

"Oh I just know", replied the bubbly redhead.

Jade rolls her eyes. Slowly getting frustrated with the girl.

"Ok whatever. Anyways what were you talking out before", Jade asks going back on track.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking me", Cat responds back.

Jade growls in annoyance, rubbing her hands over her face.

"You said something in response to my question as to why Tori could hear me last night. What was it?"

Cat's smile widens further as she looks away from Jade and around the hideout.

"You know that past couple of times I've visited you here I've never gotten the chance to check this place out", Cat says changing the subject.

Jade glares intensely at Cat wanting nothing more than to strangle the poor girl. The fact that Cat knows the answers that she seeks after just makes her angry more than ever.

Cat shivers as she hears the growl emitted from the Goth beside her. She slowly turns and makes eye contact with intense dark blue eyes. She holds back a gasp as she legit sees steam come from Jade's ears.

"Are you fucking kidding me!", Jade screams.

Cat moves further into her chair as the Goth slowly gets up.

"What", Cat says back in a childish voice.

Jade smacks her hand to her face. She turns and kicks her chair, knocking it to the ground. A small eek emits from Cat. Jade turns and calms slowly as she takes notice of the fear from Cats eyes.

She sighs as she turns and picks her chair up from the floor. Once it was in place, she sat back down and looked back at the girl before her.

"Why?"

Cat moved her arm away from her face and looked carefully to Jade.

"Why what?"

"Why do you keep doing this to me?! Every single time something happens, you tell me something and then shut down before I can get any form of answer from you", Jade says looking up at Cat.

Cat gasps as she sees the tears fall from Jade's eyes.

"I just want to know why I died, ok. Why is Tori involved? Why can she hear me now? Why to everything?", Jade cries.

Cat stands and makes her way over to Jade. With slight hesitation, she leans over and pulls the Goth into a hug.

Jade cries harder upon feeling Cat's arms.

**AN: Hey guys!. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter up. Been busy with school and trying to deal with writer's block .. I hope guys enjoyed this chapter and be on the look out for chapter 7. Let me know what you guys think. XD. Peaces! ~ Magone.**


End file.
